


touch me, tease me, fill me up

by farthendur



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Erotic Massage, Escorts, Explicit Consent, Groping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Work, Top Qian Kun, dubcon roleplay, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farthendur/pseuds/farthendur
Summary: “Just relax, John, what did I tell you? This isn’t about what you can or can’t do. It’s about what I can do to you."Johnny pays a visit to his favorite masseur whose services always include extra perks.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 22
Kudos: 244





	touch me, tease me, fill me up

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic includes some light dubious consent ROLEPLAY. In the beginning, Johnny and Kun explicitly establish what they want to do, so this is all fully consensual. **If you think this may make you uncomfotable, don't read.**
> 
> The idea of important businessman Johnny getting "taken advantage of" by his erotic masseur Kun wouldn't leave my brain...

Johnny’s closet is tastefully organized, but somewhat sad in its monotony. All of his bussiness-wear, his slacks and belts and crisp-collared shirts and ties are on one side, while a small array of casual clothes occupy the other. He prides himself in his taste in fashion, but he simply doesn’t have the time or enough occasions to be fashionable in casual clothes.

Does it even matter what he wears today? When he’s going to be taking it all off within fifteen minutes of arriving. Still, he likes to dress nicely for these, even if just to imagine that he may be impressing Kun at least a little.

His shower relaxed him, but his body is still tired from yesterday’s gym session, so Johnny decides not to dwell too much on his outfit. He combs his wet hair back and throws on sweatpants and a white T-shirt under a flannel. At least his ass and thighs still look juicy in these.

The drive to Kun’s house and massage studio is unusually long due to traffic. It’s a nice day, so everyone seems to be headed out of town.

Kun greets him at the door with a warm, dimpled smile and a friendly hug. He’s dressed similarly to Johnny, looking comfortable and cozy in his own home. They make small talk for a little bit, catching up on the month or so since they’ve seen each other. Kun gets Johnny some tea and then leaves him to fill out his paperwork in peace.

Even though he already knows what he wants today, Johnny takes the time to scan the pages and the different options. He hums to himself as he fills out his most recent STI testing info and details a past shoulder injury that Kun needs to be mindful of. In the space next to “safe word”, he writes “bear” (along with a tiny doodle of a teddy bear), and puts a checkmark next to “traffic light system” as opposed to “number”. He then runs through the next few sections with ease, adding a couple of check marks and clarifications in the “Foreplay”, “Penetration?” and “Basic perks” categories.

“...no restraints, yes light humiliation…” he mumbles to himself while going through the “Additional Kinks” checklist. 

He takes longer on the more open-ended “Roleplay requests” section, then signs next to the understanding clauses at the end and tallies up his charges from each section.

“Kun, I’m done,” he calls out, settling back on the couch and crossing his legs. Something tingles faintly between his thighs. 

The masseur returns with a credit card receiver attached to his phone and sits in the armchair next to Johnny. Johnny licks his lips.

“May I?” Kun reaches out and scans Johnny’s answers to ensure he has no objections to Johnny’s choices. He’s usually upfront about not being in the right mental or physical state to fulfill certain requests and it’s something Johnny’s always respected. “Alright, looks good. I like all of this. Let me get this thing set up…”

Johnny watches as Kun types in the sum on his phone, then hands him his platinum debit card to swipe. His eyes are already following Kun’s fingers with quiet reverence. Those strong, skilled fingers…

“I thought you were going electronic with these?” he asks, nodding at his paperwork.

Kun hands him the phone for his signature and sighs, “Yeah, I was, but setting up the portal is a pain in the ass. And I gotta figure out exactly how I want people to do it, some may not want to do that on their devices, you know? So I probably still need to have paper copies. But if people fill it out in advance, it would make it easier on me. Helps me prepare in advance.”

“Right, yeah, that makes sense. Well, even if you don’t have it set up, let me know if you want me to send you the details in advance next time. If it’s easier on you.”

Kun smiles. It’s a charming and captivating smile, “Thanks, Johnny. I’ll keep that in mind.”

They continue with the small talk for a moment and Johnny finds himself more and more antsy, like he’s shrinking while talking to Kun.

“Okay, then. Ready? Why don’t you head to the studio to change and you can let me know when you’re ready for me.”

Johnny folds his clothes neatly on a chair by the massage table and gives himself a quick once-over in the mirror. Underwear accenting his package nicely: check. Abs resembling rows of hawaiian rolls: check. Healthy post-summer vacation glaze of a tan: check.

He climbs up on the table to lie on his front and calls out to Kun. He hears the door click closed as the masseur shuffles into the room. His comfortable slippers come into view next to the table and he runs a warm hand up Johnny’s back while on his way to turn on the sound system.

Johnny sighs when Kun’s hands begin to slide along his shoulder blades, slick with massage oil. Kun always starts him off slow and gentle. Broad strokes up and down his back, over his neck, back and forth, getting Johnny’s skin accustomed to the pleasurable friction of the masseur’s hands. 

He feels his body relaxing into the massage bed with each shallow swipe of Kun’s hands along his muscled back or legs. Not even the faint tickle he feels when Kun massages his feet bothers him. He becomes simultaneously more sensitive to each touch, and more used to it. His breathing has slowed to deep inhales and exhales. 

An indeterminate amount of time passes. Johnny’s brain is half asleep. He feels safe. Warm. Taken care of.

But as Kun’s skilled hands move higher to dig deeper arches around Johnny’s shoulder blades, the pleasured relief starts to mix with pain. Kun finds stiff spot after stiff spot. It’s not unpleasant, and in fact feels like Kun is doing long overdue work on sore muscles. Johnny lets out a quiet groan.

“John, seriously, I tell you this every time, you could really benefit from a good stretching routine. I know you exercise plenty, so I don’t know how your shoulders always end up so stiff,” Kun nags, tone back to that of a concerned friend. His fingers climb up to Johnny’s neck, stroking the tightness out. He positions his hand so that his thumb and forefinger can work on opposite sides and it makes it feel like he’s forcing Johnny’s head down, grip tight and relentless. Johnny shifts his groin area ever so slightly.

“I mean, how many hours a day do you spend behind a desk and in front of a computer? Do you feel stiff when you wake up in the morning? I’m not trained in medical massage, so I can’t work your shoulders the way someone with that training can, but I can give you a stretch routine you can do a couple of times a day at the office, how about that? Hm?”

Johnny sighs, in part because of how good it feels when Kun’s fingers slide along his shoulder. 

“Kun, I try my best, I don’t know... I stretch when I work out. And I get massages to loosen up whatever stiffness there is, isn’t that enough? I have a standing desk too...” he mumbles at the floor.

“No, it’s not. I mean, do you feel this? Right here, lift your arm across for me. Feel that? That’s not good, John. You know what, let me show you, come on, get up real quick.”

Kun pats Johnny’s ass in encouragement and moves away from the massage table. Johnny takes his time rolling onto his feet. He feels like Kun pulled him out of the early moments of a great wet dream. On the other hand, this is a nice twist that keeps Johnny’s half-hard dick interested.

“Come a little closer to me, so you have room to move. Good. Alright, here are a couple of things you can do every few hours at work, to keep your muscles from stiffening.”

Kun walks Johnny through a few simple stretches. His eyes are eagle-sharp on Johnny’s movements and he frequently corrects his posture.

“When you do these doorframe stretches, you want to imagine you’re trying to keep a tennis ball between your shoulder blades, right here,” Kun explains, a warm hand sliding up Johnny’s back to mark the spot. His other hand slides down Johnny’s sculpted torso and rests on his lower belly. Johnny is significantly taller than him, and yet he always feels small under Kun’s gaze and touch. “Try to suck your belly button in towards your spine when you do that. That keeps your posture straight. Good, that’s just it. Good job, John. Again, please. Good boy.”

Kun directs him to stand flat against a wall next and Johnny is getting more and more turned on. He feels utterly exposed to Kun’s professional gaze. 

“Just like a snow angel, there you go. Feel that stretch? Never thought raising your arms above your head can hurt like that, huh?”

Johnny sure does feel the stretch, and he can’t help a little moan when Kun flattens his palm low against his stomach again.

“Hold the position when your hands are up there for a few seconds, so you can feel the stretch,” Kun once again demonstrates through touch, pinning one of Johnny’s wrists to the wall. Johnny’s heart hammers faster in his chest. He feels wonderfully vulnerable at Kun’s mercy, flattened against a wall in his boxers. His boner fills his underwear and Kun brushes against it every time he moves, as if on purpose (definitely on purpose). Kun drags his hand down the inside of Johnny’s arm, following its curve and stopping on Johnny’s neck, “You’re doing great. Not so hard, right? Do these a couple of times a day and you’ll feel so much better. Alright, back on the table.”

Johnny drops his hands with a groan and Kun smacks his ass again as he walks to the table. Johnny’s cock throbs.

But then as soon as he’s back on his front, boner trapped under him a little uncomfortably, Johnny exhales and sinks into Kun’s Vangelis playlist once more. Kun works on his neck and then calves for a while. Next, he climbs up on the wide table and straddles Johnny’s body. His crotch lines up nicely with Johnny’s ass and a shiver runs through Johnny when he feels Kun’s bulge pressing into him.

With each stroke of his strong hands across Johnny’s back, Kun leans forward a little more, until he lines his entire front up with him. He rests most of his body weight onto Johnny.

“Feel good, baby?” Kun whispers into Johnny’s ear. Johnny gasps. He barely manages to whisper out an affirmative. Kun draws his nose through the hair above Johnny’s ear and presses a little kiss there. Johnny’s heart is suddenly racing again. Kun reminds gently, “You’re here to feel good. You know what to say if something doesn’t feel good.”

The warmth of Kun’s body is gone just as fast as it appeared. Johnny exhales.

Kun spends the next few minutes quietly working on Johnny’s thighs and shins and the younger man continues to melt into the table. He lets out little hums of contentment when Kun’s thumbs dig into the dimples around his tailbone. When those thumbs begin to dip under the waistband of his boxers, he’s brought back to the present and becomes acutely aware of Kun’s touch. Kun’s palms slipping deeper and deeper into his underwear. Kun’s fingers kneading at his buttcheeks and spreading them open over and over.

“This over here is a frequently neglected area during massages,” Kun says matter-of-factly. His thumb brushes closer and closer to Johnny’s hole and he holds back a shaky groan. “When you spend so long sitting in an office chair, the muscles down here are bound to get sore. The good thing is that I can tell you work this area out well. That should help.”

Johnny holds his breath while Kun continues to grope his ass, fingers ghosting over his hole every so often. The final drag of his palm brushes down over his perineum and balls and Johnny whimpers, but then Kun pulls his hands out and Johnny is left craving more.

“You have a beautiful ass, John,” Kun says quietly. Johnny flexes his butt on reflex and Kun chuckles. His hands find their way to the inside of Johnny’s thick thighs, “And delicious thighs too.”

Johnny wracks his brain for something witty to say in response, but as usual, Kun has his thoughts scattered in all directions and nothing comes to him.

Once again, Kun gives him no time to adjust before hopping off the table and guiding him to turn over onto his back. The tent in Johnny’s underwear is prominent and impressive and Johnny watches Kun’s face with bated breath, desperate for a reaction, but the masseur doesn’t seem to pay it any attention.

Push and pull, push and pull. Kun always does this to him. Teases him abruptly, throws him into a pool of pleasure and heat, only to yank him out and resume his regular massage. Johnny tries to remind himself of the inevitable resolution that awaits.

“Color, baby?” Kun’s eyes are soft.

Johnny swallows, “Green. No need to check, I’ll speak up.”

Kun nods and gets back to work.

Johnny’s torso and legs get the regular treatment that sinks the businessman into a relaxed state again. Kun is pointedly avoiding all the areas Johnny wants him to touch and it’s harder and harder to ignore, especially as Johnny can’t help but watch Kun work. He’s stripped down to his boxers too now, and the way the muscles and ligaments shift under the skin on his arms as he works Johnny’s body is hypnotizing. Johnny can’t tear his eyes away from Kun’s treasure trail and the place where it disappears into Kun’s slightly tented underwear.

“Close your eyes, John,” Kun commands gently. Johnny obeys immediately. “It helps you relax more. I can still feel some tension in your muscles. Relax. Relax for me.”

Johnny takes a few deep breaths. The subtle lavender and peach aroma of the oils soothes him. He focuses on the sound of Kun shuffling around him. Soon, Kun starts using warmer oil and Johnny’s skin tingles with it.

“Good. I can feel you relaxing now. The tension draining out of you,” Kun narrates in a comforting voice, but it’s not exactly true. Johnny jumps a little when the masseur starts to drag his palms over his nipples while massaging his pecs. 

Kun’s hands rub the warm oil into Johnny’s chest in deliberate circles, swiping over his hardened nipples every so often. The circles widen then, grow to include Johnny’s collarbones and, soon, his neck too. Johnny swallows thickly and breathes shallow, eyes still closed and mind hyperfocused on Kun’s touch.

Kun moves a hand under Johnny’s head to support it while he lowers the headrest to a position diagonal to the table. It requires Johnny to pull himself a little higher up the bed, so his head can more comfortably recline down and onto the headrest. Kun then gently strokes higher up Johnny’s neck and up to his jawline, kneads little circles into his cheeks.

Just as Johnny settles into that, Kun’s thumbs nudge his mouth open. Johnny hears the rustle of fabric and then Kun’s cock is on his tongue. His breath hitches, he can’t help a quiet moan. Kun proceeds to guide his cock inside Johnny’s mouth without a word. Johnny struggles to keep up, to close his lips around the length and accommodate it with his tongue while almost upside down. Kun’s warm hand soothes his jaw as his dick thrusts in and out of Johnny’s mouth.

After a minute of watching him struggle like that, Kun shuffles to the side of the headrest, allowing Johnny to turn his head and take him deeper more easily. Kun’s hands return to massaging Johnny’s throat and neck and chest while Kun fucks his mouth in slow, deliberate movements. Hot precum floods Johnny’s tastebuds and mixes with his spit. One of Kun’s hands covers Johnny’s eyes and his head spins with how good he feels.

“Open up your throat for me, please. Relax. Open up.”

Johnny struggles but complies to the best of his ability. Kun’s cock slips deeper.

“Good. That’s great.”

He teases Johnny’s gag reflex like that, in and out, listening to him almost gag multiple times. He goes in deeper then, chokes Johnny and watches him struggle, hands flailing, chest heaving. The obscene gags fill the room.

Finally, he gently pulls out until only the tip is between Johnny’s plush lips.

“Suck. That’s it, keep your tongue moving,” Kun sounds like he’s holding back moans. His thumb traces Johnny’s red lips, “Suck on it, John.”

Johnny can’t help but marvel at Kun’s stoicism. Hardly a stuttered breath or sound comes from him while Johnny sucks his cock and Johnny _knows_ his technique is quite impressive. He wishes he could see Kun, his flushed chest and the V-lines leading into his underwear, his trimmed pubes, his balls that Johnny’s dying to have in his mouth too. Alas, Kun’s hand is still covering his eyes and there’s something electrifyingly hot about that.

With a final hitched breath, Kun pulls his dick out of Johnny’s mouth. He massages Johnny’s sore jaw and smears wetness all over his lips. His hand still blindfolding Johnny, Kun kisses his mouth hotly and it makes Johnny moan in surprise, trying to get more.

Kun moves away. Johnny is left to get his bearings on his own, eyes adjusting to the light and trying to focus. Meanwhile, Kun climbs up onto the massage table between Johnny’s legs. He focuses on massaging Johnny’s sides and calves for a couple of minutes. Strong fingers press and drag over Johnny’s sensitive inner thighs and Johnny fights not to buck up. He doesn’t even want to think about what a prime view of his precum stained underwear Kun must have.

“I’d like to work on this area over here a little bit, Johnny,” Kun announces and brushes a palm over Johnny’s hip, right next to his straining boner.

“Um,” Johnny tries, coherently, when Kun waits expectantly. How does this man manage to render him so dumb this quickly?

“If you could please lift your hips off the table, I can help you get these off.”

“Right, yes…”

With some limb rearrangement, Johnny allows Kun to pull his underwear off. He lays back on the table nearly trembling in anticipation. Other than the persistent tent in his boxers, Kun gives no indication that he’s affected. Johnny’s rock hard erection stands between them a lot prouder than Johnny feels.

Hot massage oil hits Johnny’s pelvis and he gasps. Kun spreads it methodically over Johnny’s hips and his pelvic bone, kneading at sensitive spot after sensitive spot. It’s like all of the erogenous zones on Johnny’s body have migrated to the area right around his dick. He gives off quiet moans with every circle of Kun’s magical hands. His abdominal area trembles ever so slightly.

“I’m sorry, is this too much, Johnny? We can take it slower if this is a little much,” he says, but Johnny knows he absolutely doesn’t mean it. He just wants to hear Johnny beg.

“No, no, please, it’s just fine. It’s uh, it’s great.”

Kun slides one hand up to rest loosely over the base of Johnny’s dick, casual, unmoving, while the other one continues to knead the muscles in his thighs. 

A pearl of clear fluid spills out from the tip of Johnny’s dick and rolls down its length. Kun smiles gently, like this is a completely ordinary situation.

A moment later, he leans in and licks at the head of Johnny’s cock, keeping perfect eye contact. Johnny gasps and tries to buck up into his mouth, but Kun’s grip of steel holds him down. Kun closes his lips around his thick cock and presses his tongue to it and then proceeds to go down and back up again.

“Jesus fuck,” Johnny curses under his breath.

“For thorough massages like today’s, this is one of the areas we need to pay particular attention to, Johnny,” Kun says matter-of-factly, jerking him off with one strong hand. “This and your behind. They’re often neglected in massages.”

Johnny moans again as Kun takes him back into his mouth and bobs his head in sync with his fist. He doesn’t know how Kun can keep up the act, but it’s maddeningly hot. Kun pulls off only to spit over the head and suck him down again, lewd noises galore. Kun’s other hand, still slick with oil, massages Johnny’s balls and then slips lower to rub and press over his perineum and Johnny’s moans get louder.

“Kun, I’m-- I can’t, I’m going to--”

“Relax for me, Johnny, let your body do what it needs to do. This is what you’re here for.”

Johnny chokes on a gasp. His head drops back onto the table when Kun takes his cock down his throat. Kun’s hands rub up and over his abs and nipples, one of them returns to the base of Johnny’s dick and all it takes is his tongue dancing over Johnny’s tip for him to blow his load. His body seizes, Kun’s hand has somehow found his and it’s a welcome anchor as he moans and gasps, spilling inside Kun’s mouth.

Kun swallows it all without a word. 

Johnny runs a hand over his face.

“God...That was perfect. But Kun, I don’t know if I can--” he starts, concerned about how quickly he can get hard again.

“Just relax, John, what did I tell you? This isn’t about what you can or can’t do. It’s about what I can do to you,” Kun says, face soft but intense. Johnny is so hot all over. “Now, take a deep breath. In and out. In. And out. Good. Can you stand up for me? Let’s lower this table.”

Johnny is buzzing all over while he watches Kun lower the massage table closer to the ground. This is the clear signal that they’re moving into some truly spicy territory and he can’t wait. He strokes himself a few times, just to tease his still oversensitive dick.

“Now. On your front, please. Yep,” Kun guides him with a warm hand on his back. “Would you like a towel under your groin? Here.”

Johnny sighs deeply once he’s all settled back on the table. Kun throws a towel over his ass and for some reason that completely pretend gesture of giving him privacy has Johnny’s dick twitching. The masseur works on his lower back for a few minutes, presses into the dimples above Johnny’s butt. He cups Johnny’s hip.

“Will you sit up for me? Kneel, please. Yeah, on your knees, shoulders down.”

Johnny complies. The small towel falls off his ass. His breathing speeds up.

Kun’s hands return, hot with massage oil, swiping over the globes of Johnny’s ass and over his sitting spots. Johnny feels like a piece of meat being worked and examined by an unconcerned Kun.

“You really have a gorgeous ass, Johnny,” he comments again, groping all over his cheeks and watching them jiggle. Johnny gasps into his fists. His face is burning with embarrassment that makes his dick come back to life. “Look at this. A perfect toy. Now, this may feel weird, okay? We need to work on stretching this area out well to avoid cramping up, okay? This is really good for your muscles, John.”

Johnny moans quietly as Kun’s thumb rubs circles onto his hole. It slips inside without warning and he jumps.

“Please relax, John. Good boy.”

Kun pulls his thumb out and pushes in his forefinger, twisting it inside Johnny. He climbs up to kneel on the table behind him. Within a few minutes, he has three fingers working inside Johnny’s ass, and Johnny is moaning into his hands at the electrifying intrusion. Kun’s other hand holds him spread and occasionally slips down to stroke over his balls and hardening cock.

“You’re doing so well, John. Stretching out perfect for me… I think you can handle some more. We gotta keep training this area to take more, right?”

Johnny yelps when a fourth finger pushes inside of him. The burn is delicious and makes his powerful thighs tremble. That gets Kun’s attention and Johnny feels him spreading hot massage oil all over his legs.

“Let’s not forget your gorgeous thighs,” Kun murmurs, fingering Johnny without a break in his rhythm, while slotting his cock between said thighs. “Press your knees together, John.”

Johnny wouldn’t think to disobey. 

“Fuck…”

He closes his legs, presses his thighs together as tightly as he can. He starts moaning into his hands once Kun begins to fuck his cock through the slick flesh, in sync with two of his fingers fucking Johnny’s asshole and curling into his prostate on every other thrust.

“Fuck yeah. Love your thighs,” Kun mutters, his cock poking Johnny’s balls with each push. Kun’s free hand continues to grope and squeeze his thick ass and thigh and leaving Johnny feeling dirty and used in the best way possible. Kun’s grunts only turn him on more.

“Okay. Okay, John,” Kun says when he stops moving, through labored breathing. He pulls away from Johnny and the businessman feels his hole clench on nothing. He’s just about to beg, when Kun continues. “I think I’m gonna need to use a special tool on you here, make sure you’re well stretched out.”

“Kun…”

Kun chuckles and smacks Johnny’s ass. Johnny laughs too, throwing him a look over his shoulder. What a sight Kun is, his chest flushed and hair tousled, beads of sweat collecting at his hairline. He grins at Johnny, who shakes his head and props it back down on his hands. He spreads his knees out for better balance.

“Let me get you a pillow, babe. One second,” Kun pats his back.

With something more comfortable under his head, Johnny continues to wait, impatiently, with his ass up in the air and cock dribbling precum onto the table. Kun runs a gentle hand from his neck to his waist, as if admiring his body. There’s some shuffling of items and Johnny hears the sound of a condom wrapper being torn.

Kun’s hand returns to his hip. His thumb strokes Johnny’s skin while Kun taps his lubed up cock against Johnny’s hole and Johnny holds back a whimper.

“Ready, baby?”

“Yeah. Please,” Johnny croaks out.

Kun presses forward and his cock begins to slide inside Johnny. Kun hisses through his teeth and admires the sight as inch by inch disappears inside Johnny’s stretched out hole. The generous amounts of lube ease the push, but it's still a lot, Kun is thick and the burn makes Johnny moan in pain. Instinctively, he tries to pull away, to crawl away, but Kun holds him in place, stuffing him full of his cock. Johnny cries into the pillow, only soothed by Kun's hand rubbing circles into his lower back.

"Take what I give you, John. Stop moving."

The burn fades, little by little, despite Kun egging it on with little thrusts that Johnny isn't ready for. At last, all that’s left is a beautiful feeling of fullness that Johnny savors. Kun rubs soothing shapes into Johnny’s back and slowly starts to fuck him, pulling all the way out and confidently slamming back in.

The slap of skin on skin fills the room and mixes with Johnny’s pleasured groans.

“Fuck, Kun, just like that, fuck me…”

Kun smacks his asscheek and it stings so good that Johnny wraps a fist around his cock to jack himself off in time with Kun’s thrusts.

“You like that, slut?”

“God, Kun, please!”

Three more slaps rain on Johnny’s ass in quick succession and he yelps in pleasure and pain.

“Stop touching yourself,” Kun breathes, slowing down his thrusts. He pulls out until only the tip of his thick cock remains inside. “Back up on it.”

Johnny whines.

“Back up on it, come on.”

How can Kun’s voice be so soft, yet dripping with authority? Johnny raises himself up onto his forearms and starts to fuck himself on Kun’s cock. It feels so good yet not nearly enough, not like when Kun pounds his hole and hits all the right spots inside of him. Johnny can’t even keep a regular rhythm, desperate to find a good angle.

He can hear Kun’s breathy moans and it’s satisfying to know _he’s_ the one doing that to him, Johnny’s the one that’s making him feel so good, just what Kun deserves, as repayment for being so good to Johnny, for taking such good care of him and his body. Thoughts of pride and satisfaction bounce around Johnny’s muddled with pleasure brain, and he feels Kun’s hands slide all over his back as Kun assumes more control again. His praises ring inside Johnny’s ears, making his cock throb and his hole clench around Kun because he’s being so good for Kun, _so tight, baby, tight and wet on my cock, a perfect slut for me, Johnny, you take it so well, you did so well fucking yourself on my cock, did you like it? No? You want me to fuck you, princess? Want me to fuck you like only I can? That’s right, this little hole was made for my cock only, come on, come here, take it, baby, take it…_

Johnny’s losing his mind and he hopes he never fucking finds it. He’s reeling, overwhelmed by Kun’s words, Kun’s hands roaming his back, sides, chest, groping his thighs with reverence and possessiveness, until one wraps around Johnny’s cock and finally gives him some stimulation. 

“Ah, holy fuck, Kun…”

“You’re so wet, baby. Feel good? Here, let’s get you on your back…”

Kun helps Johnny lie down on the table and face him. One look at Kun’s hard length between his legs has Johnny’s head spinning again, the emptiness of his ass almost painful. He’s dying to get Kun back inside of him, but Kun surprises him by petting a soothing hand down his chest and kissing him. Johnny whimpers into the kiss, feeling Kun’s tongue slip between his lips while Kun’s palm comes up to rest on his throat.

The kiss grounds Johnny for a moment, brings him back from the brink of desperation. He blushes deeper than he already was when they part and he meets Kun’s eyes. Kun smiles and plants a little peck on his lips. 

“Hold your knees for me? Good boy.”

Kun sits up and within seconds is balls deep inside Johnny’s ass again. Johnny moans loudly, gripping Kun’s forearm, eyes pleading. Kun gives it to him hard and fast. 

At this rate, with how well Kun is hitting his prostate with every thrust, Johnny was already close to a prostate orgasm anyway, but now electricity is flowing through his entire groin area, his cock hot and hard and leaking in Kun’s hand.

“Kun...I’m gonna-- Can I cum? Please…”

Kun coos through his labored breathing and thrusts even harder.

“Aw, baby, are you asking for permission? I never said you had to, but you need it, don’t you? Cause you’re a good boy and good boys ask for permission, right?”

“Yes, please, just wanna be good for you, please, can I cum, Kun, please…”

“Whenever you’re ready, Johnny, let it happen…”

It takes two more thrusts and a couple more flicks of Kun’s wrist and Johnny’s crying out and spurt after spurt of cum shoots all over his torso. They’ve been doing this long enough that Kun knows his limits, knows how sensitive he gets after he orgasms, so he only milks his shaft for a few more seconds before he lets go in favor of running his fingers over his balls and digging them into his waist.

Kun makes quick work of his own orgasm then. He fucks into Johnny with abandon, chasing his release until he finds it and spills inside the condom. Johnny still feels the warmth of it and it makes him moan quietly from where he’s completely collapsed into the pillow. Kun slumps forward, breathing into Johnny’s collarbones. Johnny runs his fingers through his hair absently until Kun lifts his head and gives him a few gentle kisses on the lips.

Johnny is completely blissed out. His limbs weigh a thousand tons, but he’s also floating. He lets out quiet hums of contentment when Kun presses kisses along his jawline and neck. Soon, Kun pulls out with care and gets off the table. Johnny hears him discard the condom and wet a washcloth.

“Thank you,” Johnny murmurs, barely opening his eyes, as Kun runs the washcloth over his crotch and between his legs. Kun smiles. His dimples spark warmth in Johnny’s chest.

He retrieves a warm towel next and presses it over Johnny’s chest and legs, wiping away the excess massage oil and sweat.

“Take all the time you need, Johnny,” Kun says once he’s done with the towel that he leaves draped over Johnny’s crotch. He strokes across Johnny’s broad chest a few times, then starts putting away used towels and lotion bottles. Johnny closes his eyes and listens to him patter around. Soon, he hears Kun relax into the armchair next to the massage table. His presence is soothing. This is all part of the services Johnny pays for. It helps ease him back into the real world after he’s had his brains fucked out.

When Johnny finally begins to stir, Kun helps him up into a sitting position. He hasn’t bothered to put on clothes other than a fresh pair of boxers. Johnny eyes him up and down with a sleepy smile. He always feels a little shy when they’re done with their session. Kun is just so handsome.

“How are we feeling?” Kun asks, still loosely holding Johnny’s hands.

Johnny nods, “Fantastic. Thank you, Kun.” 

He continues to smile at the masseur, soft.

“Any time. Anything that didn’t go quite how you wanted it to? Or anything that was particularly good?”

Johnny thinks for a moment.

“Everything was outstanding. And the whole thing with showing me stretches was a really hot twist.”

Kun chuckles, “Good. I did mean that, you know? You should do those stretches every day.”

“I’ll try, but I don’t know that I remember them, you really wiped my memory with how good you fucked me,” Johnny quips, starting to get up from the table. Kun laughs.

As Johnny pulls his clothes on, Kun speaks up.

“You know, we actually have a discount going. For regulars.”

“Oh?” Johnny throws a curious look over his shoulder as he slips his boxers over his ass.

“Yeah. A special one-hundred-percent discount actually,” Kun continues. Johnny turns to look at him in surprise. “The terms of service say it has to be redeemed in the next week or two though. Depending on the customer’s schedule.”

“Really now?” Johnny barely holds back a smirk.

Kun nods, “Yep. Season special. It, uh...it can feature dinner at a restaurant of the customer’s choice too, as a bonus perk. If the customer would like to claim that.”

Johnny bites his lip, takes a moment to reply.

“I think the customer _would_. Like to claim that perk. You like seafood, right?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! It's so good to be back to the land of JohnKun pwp... I hope you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/johnxuxi) and [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/johnxuxi).
> 
> (Johnny and Kun don't use protection during oral, but you should)


End file.
